


Pale and Pretty

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI
Genre: Davey as a sexy Vampire. Jade is his willing partner., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Javey<br/>Davey is a lovely vampire.  Jade his his willing partner.  Sex just for the fun of it.    I do not personally know AFI.  This is a story from my vivid imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale and Pretty

**Jade stepped outside his small London hotel and paused. His business here in England was completed and he had one more day to sightsee before his flight home. Today had been cold and drizzly since morning and he was glad he'd saved his free time for some museums. He held an umbrella and glanced upwards. The sky was nearly dark with the early winter night. Then, at that very moment, the heavens seemed to open as he stood there. He'd be soaked even with this slight protection. Another man stood just inside the door, watching him as he turned back. "Guess dinner will have to wait a bit" he offered with a smile to the other man.**

 

 **The man was pale even for a Brit, his long, dark hair falling over his shoulders. He smiled back at Jade. "I've already called a cab. There's a great little pub not far from here. Why don't you join me?" His accent was pure American. Jade paused, quickly thinking about what he could do. Hang in his room being hungry or accept the invitation of this** **gorgeous man.**

 

**"Oh... sure. I mean, I won't be imposing or anything....?" Maybe the man had a date.**

 

**"No! No imposition. I'm dining alone. And it sounds like you are from my side of the pond too." His smile widened and Jade was captivated. Dark, long hair, straight nose, dressed in a black overcoat over black jeans and clunky black shitkicker boots. Maybe he was a rock star. Might as well go for it. Maybe he'd get lucky tonight.**

 

 **Davey hadn't planned on eating anything at the pub, but the** **Bone and Barrel** **had a wonderful wine cellar and a tasty red he had enjoyed before. The pub was also only two blocks from one of the more interesting gay clubs in the normally sedate Belgravia area. Davey was always on the lookout for a brief liaison with a friendly** **human** **who would allow him to suck a few sips in the heat of sexual fun. That would keep him going for a few days.  
  
** **"OK then." He offered his hand. "Jade Puget. Los Angeles."**

 

**"Davey Havok. San Francisco." Imagine, they actually lived so close and had to meet overseas. It was destiny.**

 

 **As they shook hands, a taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. Davey called out, "I'll get in the other side." and was already in the car as Jade slid in his side. He reconfirmed the address with the driver and they were off. The rain sluiced down and ten minutes later they were at the Bone and Barrel.** **This lovely human** **sitting next to him was going to be even more fun. He knew already that the evening would end in bed with Jade. His cock stirred at the thought.**

 

**" 'ere we are gents," The driver called out.**

 

**Jade reached for his wallet but Davey held up his hand, cash already there for the driver. Davey paid and asked for a card to call for the return trip. Then both men ran for the shelter of the pub.**

 

**Inside was cheerfully warm and moderately bright for a pub. They shook off he raindrops as a waitress approached them.**

 

**"You two must be celebrating to be out on a night like this " she smiled. "Would you like to sit in the back near the telly, or up front?"**

 

 **With a look at Jade, Davey spoke up. "Near the front window if we may. I love to watch the rain." He certainly hoped to be celebrating by the time dinner was over with this** **sexy man** **. Jade was just his type. Even under his jacket he seemed slim. His styled asymmetrical hair was streaked with highlights. Davey could feel the lust working below his belt. But he wanted to put Jade at ease before he came on to him. Hopefully his gaydar was spot on this time.**

 

**"Righto, and something to drink?" She handed them menus. Davey ordered a particular bottle of merlot.**

 

 **Jade perused the menu as they waited for their drinks. Davey ordered steak, rare. Jade decided on the Shepherd's pie. He kept glancing at Davey, wondering if the** **beautiful man** **as even into other men. Jade could usually tell but this man was different somehow. So pale and petite. Almost pretty.** And his eyes... whenever Jade looked into them he felt as if he was entering a daze, mesmerized by the dark brown …

 

 **Davey dropped his menu and picked up his glass. "Here's to new friends and old feelings." He clinked Jade's glass. "Here, here." he replied, but wondered exactly what the heck that could mean. Old** _**feelings?** _

 

 **With a smile, Jade opened up. "Well, first off, thank you for asking me to join you tonight. It would have been a cold and hungry night back in my room. I'm here for my company. I'm a guitar tech for a repair company in Los Angeles** **.** **My boss sent me to pick up of an old guitar. He collects them. I just make sure they sound right. Love it over here and I always try to get in a day or two if sightseeing. There's just so much to see. " He took a sip of wine.**

 

**Davey nodded. "I have a small resale business. Mostly antiques and old fabrics. I come over to Europe a few times a year to hit the flea markets for old lace and fabrics. Interior decorators just love this stuff."**

 

**"So what do you do for fun? Or I guess I should say when you're not shopping?” Jade continued on.**

 

**Just then the waitress brought their plates. They thanked her and commented on the delicious aroma. Both dug in with gusto. As Davey swallowed, he looked at Jade. "Let's see. I like to go out clubbing. Techno is my fave. Dirty dancing with some pretty boys is always fun. " He waggled his eyebrows before taking another bite.**

 

**Ohsweetjesus... Did he just say what I thought he said? Jade nearly choked on his food. "Ohhh now that sounds like fun. Will you be here tomorrow? Maybe we can find a place with some action." Jade needed to know just how far this would go. The man was hot and Jade was in the mood. It had been weeks since he's had a good fucking. If this man was ready, he was willing and able.**

 

**"No need to wait until tomorrow. We're both going back to the same hotel, right?" Davey grinned and...there was something about his smile that made Jade pause a moment. But what was it? He couldn't put his finger on it... The man's smile was beautiful. His teeth white and... sharp. How strange.**

 

**But all thoughts of teeth fled his mind as Davey placed his hand on his, stroking softly. Jade felt it directly in his cock.**

 

“ **Are you up for a little rendezvous after dinner?" Davey stared into Jade's eyes and continued to lightly trace the back of his hand. The waitress approached again but Davey didn't move his hand. He glanced up and ordered another bottle of wine and dessert. "Something chocolate, please. And the check.”**

 

**Fifty minutes later, completely sated, and feeling the sweet effects of the wine, the two waited once again for the cab. It was still pouring but neither cared as they gazed at each other. Davey moved to stand directly behind Jade, breathing in his scent and pressing lightly against his backside. Jade's aroma was heady and Davey was hard as a rock standing against him.**

 

**Once in the cab, Davey inched closer to Jade and placed his hand on his thigh, rubbing gently, sliding his hand ever higher, ever closer to Jade's already hard cock. Jade couldn't take it much more. Heedless of the driver, he leaned over and kissed Davey, tasting the chocolate cake they'd shared. He also felt the coolness in Davey's mouth. Like he had been sucking on an ice cube. Davey kissed back and then retreated.**

 

**"We're almost there. Will you come up to my room? It's small but the bed is comfy.”**

 

 _**Wherever you want** _ **. They arrived at the hotel and Davey again had his wallet out before Jade could even try. "Tonight is my treat. You are all mine, my precious one.” he whispered.**

 

**Waving hello to the night clerk, they took the stairs to the next floor up. Davey opened the door and kicked it shut again. He unbuttoned his coat while gazing at Jade. “I am going to take you places you've never been before.”**

 

 **J** **ade followed Davey into his room and just stood there, not quite sure of the etiquette of entering another's room. As Davey removed his coat and draped it over the chair, Jade took a quick look around the room. Neat and tidy, the bed covers already turned down. Had Davey known he would bring someone back with him?**

 

**Davey turned toward him, now unbuttoning his shirt. He stepped closer, backing Jade against the door, reaching up to caress his cheek. Then he leaned in to kiss Jade. Tongues tangles, teeth nipped, and lips bruised. Davey pressed full against Jade and he could feel both their hard cocks through the fabric of their jeans. The ache was perfect as they rubbed together.**

 

 **Davey's hands roamed over Jade's chest before reaching up to take hold of Jade's shoulders, spinning him around so that the bed was now behind him.** **“** **Bed. Now. Clothes off.” Davey whispered. He bent to untie his boots and Jade kicked off his shoes. Jade looked down to open his belt and when he looked up again, Davey was naked before him, his clothes in a pile on the floor. His cock hard and ready. He gave Jade a wicked smile. “Do you need some help there?”**

 

 **Jade closed his eyes and sighed, then paused. “Um... maybe I should tell you this right now, but...I am not into S &M and I don't do drugs. At all.” He knew it was better to get that out of they way and hopefully the ** **hot** **man** **would not kick him out. But he did have his principles.**

 

“ **Oh baby, I will use only my body to give you pleasure.” He stepped closer reaching for Jade's shirt. At the sight of Davey naked before him, Jade quickly dropped his jeans then dropped to his knees and took Davey's cock in his hand, licking the length. He slurped it in and sucked, moaning as he swallowed around it.**

 

**Davey moaned too, enjoying the warm wetness of Jade's mouth. He held Jade's head and gently thrust. But when Jade reached down to stroke his own cock, Davey pulled back making his cock pop out of Jade's mouth. “I would love for you to finish me but tonight I have other plans for you.”**

 

**Jade stood up and Davey pushed one finger against his chest, propelling him toward the bed. Jade bounced down and then scooted up toward the pillows, a happy grin on his face. This night was turning into something magical. He tossed his shirt on the floor. Davey crawled up after him, straddling his legs. "You're too tense. You won't last very long at all." Davey leaned over and took Jade's cock into his mouth. Jade moaned and let Davey have his wicked way.**

 

**Davey slipped one finger in his mouth and sucked that too. Then when Jade was squirming and panting, Davey removed his finger and instinctively found Jade's opening. He pressed it in slowly. Jade tensed, his eyes opening wide at this invasion. Davey swirled his tongue and swallowed Jade's cock fully. Jade relaxed again and Davey pressed that finger in more, gradually wiggling it about in the tight passage.**

 

**Jade moaned and mumbled, ready to explode. "Davey.... I...." and he grunted and came in Davey's mouth. Pulse after pulse, after pulse. Davey swallowed and sucked every last drop. Jade whimpered and melted on the bed, completely drained. Davey just smiled at him and hovered over his body. Jade was breathing so hard, his chest rising and falling in great gulps. Davey leaned in to kiss him, letting Jade taste himself. Then Davey bit into his own tongue, releasing the blood. He pressed against Jade's lips until he opened his mouth again, and Davey deposited his mouthful into Jade's. Davey kept his lips sealed over Jade's. Jade was forced to swallow, the taste metallic and bitter and almost making him gag. Then, that second mouthful was like nectar. Sweet and syrupy, and Jade sucked on Davey's tongue to release more of this elixir. Jade's cock began to harden again. Moments before he had felt nearly dead after that incredible orgasm. Whatever Davey was feeding him was like some super energized vitamin.**

 

**Davey knew that his blood had restorative properties and that just a little bit went a long way for humans. Nothing permanent would happen, but Jade would feel the healing effects of his vampire blood within moments. Davey withdrew his tongue, smiling down at Jade. "Feeling better?"**

 

**"Oh fuck Davey... What the fuck was that?" Jade was ready to go again. All night long again. Invigorated.**

 

“ **I told you I would only use my body tonight.” Davey began to kiss Jade's neck, moving slowly down to his chest. Jade's nipples were hard and sensitive as Davey licked and suckled them. One, then the other, nipping and teasing. Jade arched up and tried to get Davey to roll over so he could participate too.**

 

**"Nope. You just stay right where you are. This is your night, my sweetness." Davey moved lower nibbling Jade's stomach and hips, gradually working his way to his legs. Jade instinctively opened his legs giving Davey all access. Davey lapped his thighs and pushed his knees up.**

 

**Jade was not idle as Davey ravaged his body, seeming to do all the work. His hands roamed wherever they could, touching that pale skin everywhere he could reach. He grabbed at Davey's shoulders, his nails leaving red scratches. Then he wound his hands in Davey's long silky hair, tugging and twisting it. This brought forth lovely moans and facial expressions. Jade would alternate squeezing his knees around Davey's body or opening his legs fully. Davey was totally ignoring his straining cock which throbbed and leaked on his stomach.**

 

**Davey was still licking his inner thighs when he positioned his hands under Jade's legs and lifted him up. Jade tried to look but thrust his head back on to the pillow as he felt Davey's tongue touch his anus. Slight pressure and cool wet skin entered him. It was stiff like a tiny cock. Jade pushed back hoping Davey would enter further. Davey lavished Jade's opening, gradually stretching it. Then he placed Jade's hips back on the bed, once more climbing on top of Jade's body, positioning his cock against Jade's entrance.**

 

**Davey always tried to get his timing perfect. He paused with the tip of his cock just inside Jade's tight ring of muscle. He pushed his stomach out against Jade's cock, pressing it between them. His mouth poised over Jade's pulse spot. Jade continued to whimper and squirm. Jade's cock leaked pre-cum adding natural friction between their bodies. Davey leaned in close and whispered, “ I want to come when you do. Come for me Jade.”**

 

**This was it. A three part harmony. A trifecta of sensations as Davey flexed his hips and thrust, filling Jade and biting down at the exact same moment. He impaled Jade with teeth and cock letting Jade's warm life blood flow into his mouth.**

 

 **Jade gave a strangled scream. Hot burning pain and the sexual release hit him together. He felt every pulse as Davey came in his ass and every hot pull on his neck as Davey fed. His hands like vise grips on Davey's arms. His own cock shooting between them.** **PAIN. PLEASURE. PAIN. PLEASURE.** **He was still trembling and pulsing small aftershocks until it all became too much and he passed out, going limp on the bed.**

 

**Davey withdrew from Jade's neck, gently licking the wound closed. Then he slipped from his ass, still hard. He leaned over to lap up Jade's cooling seed from his stomach. Davey sighed, resting on the bed, sated and complete.**

 

**This is the way the night usually ended. Davey's lover passed out and Davey sated for a few more days. Davey would leave quietly and his partner would wake the next day, a little tired, a little sore, and maybe a little horny. He would wonder with his fuzzy brain if the night had actually happened or if he'd dreamed it all.**

 

**But not tonight. Davey watched Jade sleep deeply, his body drained in all possible ways. Davey curled around him then, snuggling close to await the morning together. A good night's sleep and a hearty breakfast would set Jade right. He knew Jade had a free day and he knew he would join him, returning to the room again to replay this night. Maybe tonight he would feed Jade more of his blood to make the night last even longer.**

 

**Then he started planning his next trip to Los Angeles.**

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
